Initially, elongated stationary bunks were mounted on the frame of a trailer for engaging the hull of a boat during loading, transporting and launching of the boat. Subsequently, in an effort to effect better weight distribution of the boat hull on the trailer, a plurality of rollers were substituted for the bunks with increased efficiency regarding decreasing friction and increasing the flexibility of the support. Finally, gangs of roller assemblies were developed and mounted on pivotally swingable cross members for maintaining full-line hull support during all phases of operation of the trailer, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,892,320; 3,917,087 and 4,530,634.
These structures, nevertheless, still continue to use metal mounting elements for the hard rubber or like rollers, with a plurality of unnecessary parts for effecting certain pivotal and rotational movement of the roller assemblies, and all subject to rapid deterioration when used in salt water.
It is to an elimination of unnecessary parts, to a development of elements eliminating metal on metal, and to the provision of an improved mounting unit for the roller assemblies that this application is directed.